


Dessert

by Charmingwolf



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Cheesecake, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, This is kinda cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint invites Matt to a nice restaurant and they have dinner. As the night goes on they order dessert. What will they get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

“Do you want dessert, Matt?” Clint asked looking over the menu.

Matt moved his fork around his plate to gauge how much food he had left. He didn't have much so he thought for a second, “What do they have?” 

“A cake made of five kinds of chocolate, caramel truffles,” Clint scanned the menu for a minute, “OH a cheesecake sampler.”

 

“What kind?” Matt took another bite of his meal.

“Raspberry swirl, Mocha Cappuccino and White chocolate.”

“That’s an interesting combination. Those must be their specialities, let’s get it.” Matt smiled.

Clint flagged down the waitress and put in the order.

“So tell me again how you managed to get this reservation here and exactly why I had to come,” Matt placed his fork and knife on his plate.

“Well Tony helped with the reservation and he’s also paying for the food. I figured you would like to come with me,” the archer tried to explain.

“You needed a fake date, huh?” 

“Yeah, Its part of a mission. I hope you don’t mind.” Clint’s leg started bobbing up and down and his heart rate picked up.

“I don’t mind.” Matt took a sip of his drink.

The cheesecake came and their plates were taken. The pair thanked the waitress then turned to the cheesecake.

“So which one is which?” Matt pointed his fork in the general direction of the desserts.

Clint took his fork and tapped the plate lightly on the left side, “This one is the white chocolate,” He moved the fork over to the middle of the plate, “Raspberry swirl and Mocha Cappuccino,” he tapped the right side of the plate.

Matt nodded “Which one are you going to try first?”

“The cappuccino,” Clint said sticking his fork into the cheesecake, “What about you?”

“Raspberry,” Matt said copying Clint. 

They took a bite at the same time and melted, sitting back in their chairs.

“Holy fuck.”

“Oh my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> This ship doesnt get nearly enough love. 
> 
> My tumblr is Thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com


End file.
